Radio frequency (RF) receiver circuits are widespread in use and have various applications, for example, in radios, televisions, telecommunication devices, RFID, medical imaging and more. Typically an RF receiver is designed for a particular application in which it must operate at a certain frequency or over a range of certain frequencies. Once designed, multiple copies of the RF receiver die can be fabricated on a silicon wafer.
An RF receiver die may comprise a low-noise amplifier (LNA) and other components, where the resonant frequency of the LNA dictates the frequency of the receiver circuit, and therefore potential suitable applications.
There can be surges in demand for RF receiver dies at a particular niche frequency as applications are invented or improved. However, it can be expensive and time consuming to design and fabricate new RF receiver dies for those niche frequencies when such surges in demand are experienced.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art publication is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.